


Trains and Time Tunnels

by rjdog115



Category: Dinosaur Train
Genre: Dinosaur - Freeform, Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjdog115/pseuds/rjdog115
Summary: Warning: Stary contains homosexual art and making a children's show's character explicit.Rating: 18+After a long day of running the rails for all of the Mesozoic era, the Conductor occassional needs to take a moment to relax. At the same time, long time rival, Thurston Troodon, may know of a way to help him out.





	Trains and Time Tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> I like to ruin childhoods as well as read any comments you may have >w<

The Conductor sighed as he rubbed his sore neck. It was hot out that evening in the Cretaceous time period, he was too wrapped up in the ticket punching and the scheduling to realize that he was thirsty. The Conductor sighed and stretched his arm and legs, wiggling his toe claw from the stiffness of ticket punching. He then made his way to the dining cart on the train.

“Hello Sonny,” a pompous voice shouted, making the Conductor jump in surprise.

“Th-Thurston!” the Conductor screamed as he looked at his past schoolmate who sat in one of the booths.

“Well well, what are you doing here Sonny boy?”

The Conductor sighed in relief before responding. “I’m just here to get a snack and a drink.”

“Well why don’t you have a seat and join me?”

It hadn’t cross his mind as he saw the table laid out with leaves and carrion from the Triassic time period plattered and served. It was from today’s menu, the extra leftovers that didn’t get served to the passengers. The Conductor had planned to get some to snack on, but it seemed that Thurston had already gotten the last batch after the other troodons. The Conductor’s stomach gurgled from hunger and whined a little in embarrassment.

“Hahahaha!” Thurston laughed at the embarrassment on the Conductor’s face before gesturing for him to sit. The Conductor did as he was offered and sat down in front of Thurston.

“Slow day on the Dinosaur Train, huh?” Thurston mockingly inquired, “Well it was rather busy on the Rocket Train, we ran out of food at the end of the day. I guess everyone just love our snacks.”

“Thurston! Are you saying that the Dinosaur Train’s food is bad? I’ll have you know that all our customers enjoy our food!”

“Right right right,” Thurston said to boil down any fight they might have. He began to munch on the leaves and carrion as the Conductor joined in as well. They ate in awkward silence for a while until the Conductor groaned and cracked his neck a little.

“Are you stiff?” Thurston inquired.

“Yes. It was a long day today. I’m sore everywhere,” the Conductor said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well why don’t we finish up and I help you massage yourself Sonny-boy,” Thurston said as he put another leaf in his mouth and chewed it.

“Th-thanks,” the Conductor said as he continued dining.

After they ate, the two troodon made their way to the Conductor’s room on the train. One bed with hay acting as the cushion of it and a rack that hung the Conductor’s hat and vest. It was a fairly empty room, but it was a room nonetheless. The Conductor laid on his stomach on the bed and sighed in relief from the relaxing feel of it. Thurston came over and began to rub his shoulder making him sigh even more.

“Mmmmmmhh yes, that’s wonderful,” the Conductor cooed as Thurston began to rub his back. After a while of back rubbing and shoulder kneading, the Conductor was feeling fresher than ever. The Conductor then yelped in surprise and looked back.

Thurston was leaned over the Conductor holding his tail up and licking his ass. His wet tongue sent a shiver to the Conductor’s spine as he jerked himself away and blushed. “Th-Thurston!” he stammered as Thurston licked his lip and came closer.

“What? It’s payment for the massage.”

“This is highly unorthodox for-”

Before the Conductor could finish, he felt Thurston begin to rub his slit and run a finger in it. He moaned as he felt his dick get tickled inside of him. He gasped a little in surprise before put another hand on his cheek and made him look at Thurston in the face.

“You know you want this. We’ve known each other for a long time. I know what you want.”

The Conductor blushed and looked away as his dick came out of his slit and was held in Thurston’s hand. The Conductor began to think to himself of all the feelings he had at the moment. He turned his head back to Thurston.

“Alright. You can do it,” he said as he turned around on his side and lifted his tail up for Thurston. “Just be gentle with me.”

Thurston licked his lips and placed his hands on the Conductor’s hips. “I’ll try to be.”

Thurston then began to lick the Conductor’s ass once again, stuffing his tongue deep inside and rubbing his inner walls. The Conductor closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure as the slick, warm tongue burrowed into him and Thurston’s breath touched the scales on his ass. Thurston held the Conductor’s cheek and pushed his hips back and forth while he moved his head back and forth as well.

When he felt that the Conductor was nice and slick, Thurston took his tongue out and admired his handy work and the view of the Conductor’s juicy, plump orange ass.  He slapped his old friend’s cheek, making him yelp with pleasure. The Conductor looked back to see Thurston with his own erection gently poking his ass, asking for entry.

“Mind if my rocket train travel through your time tunnel Sonny-boy?” Thurston asked as held the Conductor’s tail up.

The Conductor blushed and nodded to Thurston. With green light, Thurston began to slowly penetrate the Conductor’s ass, making him moan and gasp at the thick meat entering him and filling him up.

Thurston began to rock his hips back and forth while holding the Conductor’s tail. The Conductor moaned and groaned while he laid on his side. His leg and feet twitched with pleasure as Thurston pounded into his hole, feeling the slick precum lubricate the experience. Thurston then stopped holding the Conductor’s tail and began to hug it as he humped harder into the Conductor. It was with a final, powerful shove that Thurston shoved his entire length into the Conductor’s ass and came into him.

“OOOOOOOOHH!!!” the Conductor moaned as he roared it out.

Both troodons began to pant as cum began leaking from the Conductor’s anus. Thurston gave a pleasured sigh as he took his dick out of the Conductor and crawled his way up and wrapped his arm around the Conductor and kissed his tired neck.

“That was magnificent Sonny-boy,” Thurston remarked at the spent troodon.

“It sure was amazing,” the Conductor said as he rubbed Thurston’s cheek as Thurston kissed his neck. He yawned at Thurston and smacked his mouth. “Though, I feel rather sore again from this though.”

Thurston smiled and pressed himself near the Conductor’s ear and said, “Then I guess you’ll need another massage.


End file.
